


Underneath Everything

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Hell, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, H/C, bedshare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Everything

The nightmares of Hell have never gone away. Even after five years, a jagged, pale scar of pain and fear and anguish has been left behind. Eyes closed, breath harsh, and chest heaving, the sheets twist around Dean’s waist. He thrashes around on the motel bed, dreaming of Alastair. 

Needle in hand, thin and silver, the demon hums a lullaby as he sews Dean's mouth closed. Weaving in and out, black stitch by bloody stitch, the pin prick sharp tip slices through broken skin as the hunter’s muffled screams fill the room. Silver shines brightly in the low light of Hell’s flame, each slice cutting through skin and igniting sobs of agony from the tortured man on the rack. More torture comes in the form of being violated by the demon, Alastair thrusting into him, dry, all the way into his broken body, ripping him open. 

Dean wails but the sounds are muffled as the thread weaving in and out of his lips contain the choked, painful sobs. Alastair takes his time with the hurt, his thrusts gaining no momentum, as he slowly fucks into the hunter’s bloody, raw hole. Eventually, when Dean has gone silent so as not to give the demon the sated of hearing his hurt, Alastair begins pounding hard and mercilessly, and when Dean's muffled, sorrowful wail splits into the air, the demon smiles twisted. 

Dean wakes up in a cold sweat and devours a bottle of whiskey, trying to dull out the wailing sounds of his own screams still echoing in his mind. He cries softly, quivering with fear. 

Sam awakes, sleepy gaze blurry as he whispers, “Dean? What’s wrong?” When the tears spill down his brother’s freckled cheeks and he makes a soft, hurt sound, it dawns on Sam what is tormenting Dean, and it makes his heart clench.

His brother looks so pained and terrified, and his heart breaks. If he could take away the horrific nightmares, he would do so in a heartbeat. Sam eases the bottle from his brother's clenched fingers and guides Dean to the bed to lie in his arms. 

He wraps the soft, warm blankets around them both, and rocks Dean gently as his brother cries. Dean curls tightly into Sam’s embrace as if to hide away from the nightmares that scar him. Sam strokes Dean's back gently, his big palm light on his brother’s trembling body. Dean clings to him, sobbing into his chest with wailing cries as the memories race in his mind.

Sam kisses his cheek and holds Dean. He doesn’t tell him it is okay, because it is not. The terror that twists in Dean’s heart is not okay. The brutal torture inflicted on him is not okay. The hurt that is left behind in his heart that the demon has scarred Dean with is not okay.

Dean cries himself to sleep in his brother’s arms, sobs wrenching his body until only little whimpers fall from his lips as exhaustion drags him into darkness. All Sam can do is cradles his big brother and wished once again for the ability to take away Dean’s nightmares. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32656901#t32656901)


End file.
